


A Blessing In Disguise

by Tomocum



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Billy Cranston Is A Fucking Virgin, Billy Cranston Is Kind Of A Fucking Pervert, Bodyswap, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Mirrors, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocum/pseuds/Tomocum
Summary: Billy, desperately infatuated with Kimberly, takes advantage of the whole body swap fiasco.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Kimberly Hart (One-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> i did not get any kinktober prompts done on time and i only just finished THIS ONE right now LMAO. there were things i really liked when i was planning prompts/ships so I'll definitely try to write them... along with my 4000 other ideas. 
> 
> JUST TAKE IT I'M TIRED OF LOOKIN AT IT LMAOOOOO

It had been impossible for Billy to not see his best friend’s body today. It was already hard enough to not imagine what Kimberly looked naked. They had been friends for years. At numerous times in their friendship, he longed for something more than that. He was sure that his first nocturnal emission had been Kimberly related, as mortifying as it was to think about. He kept his feelings and uncomfortable, fleeting fantasies to himself. He was a geek and she was, well, not. Up until today, he settled for watching her practice gymnastics and dance at the Youth Center, drinking in the sight of the curves highlighted by the skin-tight neon spandex she and Trini wore, before masturbating to the memories like some lech. His best friends’ choice in sportswear was an agonizing blessing.

One could say that the invention he created was an agonizing blessing as well. Yes, it was meant to be a mind-reading machine. Yes, he might have built it and asked Kimberly to help test it in some strange, pathetic attempt to find out if she really liked him more than just a friend. No, it did not work but…

Billy swallowed as he stared at himself, well, no, that wasn’t accurate. He was staring at Kimberly’s image in the mirror. They agreed to go home and figure out this mind-body swap business the next day. He couldn’t believe the lies that spilled from his lips and how Kimberly believed them. Some nonsense about how it may be dangerous to fiddle with the machine again when they ‘weren’t calibrated to each other’s bodies and how they could make a terrible irreversible mistake.’

So, here he was, in Kimberly’s bedroom. He couldn’t help himself. He admittedly dug around her room for a bit, swearing to himself that this was about familiarizing himself with things so he wouldn’t take too long getting ready in the morning. Those thoughts went out the window when he accidentally opened her underwear drawer. Tucked in the corner was a small diary but he didn’t look. Yes, he wanted to read her mind earlier, but, he left it alone… if only because something else had his attention.

A pair of thin, silky panties. Pink with white lace along the legs. It wasn’t the outrageously skimpy nor the classy yet still erotic lingerie sets he’d see in magazines, but, it set something inside him fierce. Maybe even more so because they were Kim’s. The possibility that she wore this—and the fact he was holding something that clung to her bare pussy if she didn’t go commando in her leotards—made him sweat.

Billy needed to see her wear them.

Now here he was, stripped to her undergarments and shaking with anticipation in front of her full-bodied mirror. His eyes trailed along her curves, noting the elegant, subtle curves along her neck and shoulders before going down her waist, hips, and thighs. Kimberly was beautiful, that much was always obvious. However, Billy didn’t expect to find beauty in the smallest of details. He closed his eyes and let out a dreamy sigh, praying he could burn these things into his memory after this was all over.

His free hand shook as he reached for his reflection. He couldn’t help but notice how Kim’s hands were so small and delicate looking compared to his work weathered ones. Her nails trimmed and shaped in smooth ovals, cuticles pushed back with zero signs of cracking or hangnails, smooth and soft sun-kissed skin that would have felt like heaven on his own. Her slim fingers traced along her body in the mirror, as if actually touching Kimberly’s body was crossing so many lines.

His heart throbbed so hard that he was scared it’d burst through his—Kimberly’s—chest. Heat pooled in his body, swirling in his stomach before pooling lower. It was a familiar feeling yet so alien at the same time. Pink blossomed across the skin. The flush crept up his neck and up to his cheeks, though his eyes weren’t there, they were staring at Kim’s chest. Faint freckles were dusted across her cheeks and her cleavage, somehow making this all the more real to him. The blush stained her tanned skin a shade of pink that rivaled her ranger suit.

Billy swallowed once more.

If he was going to do this, he may as well commit. Guilt ate away at his insides as he gripped onto the pink satin. The fabric shimmered in the faint light as his grip intensified so much that his hands trembled violently. His insides throbbed as he reached back to undo Kimberly’s bra. Clumsy fingers slipped over the tight band, struggling to get a grip on the clasp. A heavy, frustrated sigh escaped him as he let her fancier panties fall to the floor in a shiny heap. Frustration slowly began to replace his arousal. Defeated, Billy tugged the cutely patterned if juvenile bra over his head and threw it onto the floor.

Billy sighed as he straightened his posture and glanced in the mirror. Any feelings of frustration were sent out the window at the sight of Kimberly’s small but perky bare breasts. An absolutely giddy, goofy even, expression spread across her face.

It certainly didn’t take a genius, let alone one like him, to know that it was pathetic, lecherous, and downright atrocious for him to take advantage of this situation, but, he felt glorious at that moment. He could beat himself up over this while being wracked with guilt later. For now, hormones were calling.

His hands reached for her breasts. They were soft. Bouncy. Fit right into his, well, Kimberly’s, palm perfectly. It wasn’t the pillowy marshmallow he had dreamed about but he was hard-pressed to do anything but enjoy the sensation. Delicate fingers roughly worked into Kim’s breasts. Billy couldn’t help but wince a bit as he groped her body too hard but couldn’t settle down. He trembled with excitement as he squeezed and rolled the soft flesh. He didn’t really feel anything but discomfort physically, but, the act and the sight of Kimberly’s tits being toyed with was nothing short of incredible. He huffed as he gave one long, final stroke from the ‘base’ to the tip, thumbs pinching the stiff nipples as if to punctuate the molestation.

A jolt struck deep inside Kimberly’s core and forced a soft, girlish gasp to escape Billy. His eyes twisted shut. Okay, this was new. He never played with his own nipples while masturbating—mostly out of not being quite secure in his masculinity and other frustrating ‘rules’ he was sure no one else had—but if it felt like this for Kimberly… A part of him hoped it would feel half as good for him in his own body if they ever made the switch back.

Kimberly’s body shivered. Her toes curled as sparks of heat cracked under her skin with each pluck and pinch of her nipples. Whimpers and gasps fell from her parted lips.

“Mmnn… M-morphenominal,” Billy said lamely. The word sounded foreign and somehow both less and even lamer in Kim’s voice. Still, the soft, breathy way she said it made him throb. He knew he felt aroused, but, the differences in anatomy felt so alien and _thrilling_. The throbbing between Kimberly’s thighs continued. Her hips squirmed. Trembling thighs clenched together as Billy collapsed forward, arms moving forward to catch himself on the wall and mirror (He took a mental note to try to clean the mirror of all the smudges later, not wanting to _think_ about explaining the mess to Kimberly tomorrow). A sudden squelch of wetness was felt, Kimberly’s cotton panties now clinging to her…

He gulped.

Billy so badly wanted to look. He wanted to push himself from the mirror and look at Kimberly’s… He swallowed again, his throat now painfully dry. Kimberly’s wet mound was right there. His breath hitched.

The sound of his heart was deafening. Aroused curiosity overtook him. His hand reached down Kimberly’s body, shivering as he felt the soft bulge of Kimberly’s _pussy_. He cringed inwardly. How crass, how indecent… The logical part of his brain ‘tsked’. Here he was, molesting his best friend-slash-subject of infatuation’s body and he was uncomfortable with using slang for her… sex. Billy gently pressed up against the puffy mound. It was real. This was all so real.

The feeling of slick cotton. The gentle resistance, or rather the lack of it, of her soft lips parting with the slightest pressure. The near-constant twitching and throbbing betwixt Kimberly’s slim, toned thighs—it was almost as if her core had a heartbeat of its own—that continued to grow hotter and hotter.

He pressed harder against it, middle finger sliding in and brushing against something small but stiff. An electric shock drove itself into his core. A heavy gasp forced itself from his lungs as his legs quaked. “Goodlord—” He went for it again, rolling the stiff bump in gentle circles. The same feeling again, somehow more and less intense, but he was prepared for it. A soft laugh of disbelief escaped him. He found her clitoris by accident. How was it possible to miss it? How could his peers have so much trouble with it? If the stars had aligned once again and he somehow had the chance to engage in intercourse with a female, he made sure to remember where it was (he tried to ignore how lame and over-confident he sounded over such a trivial thing). It’d be completely cruel to deny his future lover this sensation after experiencing that wonderful and almost terrifyingly overwhelming feeling himself.

Even through fabric, he felt so, so, so sensitive. It was almost addictive. His toes curled as he continued to stroke Kimberly’s sex. His eyelids fluttered closed as his hips bucked against his hand. The flexing and shifting of muscles vaguely reminded him of a machine. A press here would send a signal to another seemingly unrelated piston to move. The hypnotizing rhythm of Kimberly’s inner walls tightening spasmodically around nothing, almost as if her body was hungry and desperate to be filled, was so strong that Billy couldn’t _not_ notice it. He swallowed, continuing to toy with her clit, and finding himself craving to be filled but he didn’t want to stop.

Pants dripped from his gaping mouth, fogging up the mirror he was pressed against and blowing back against his sweat-slicked face. A hand smacked against the mirror. The squeak of clammy skin against the glass as it dragged downwards fell on deaf ears. Billy groaned, half in pleasure and half out of frustration. He needed more but he couldn’t stop. He would never forgive himself if he stopped feeling these things for even a second.

His mind was empty and full. Dozens, maybe hundreds, of fantasies and images flashed in his mind as he masturbated. He thought about doing this to Kimberly himself and reducing her to the quivering, moaning mess he was right now. He thought about Kimberly masturbating to the thought of him, whining desperately as she found her fingers weren’t enough and she needed him. He thought about Kimberly exploring his body as he did hers, hoping she was pleased with what he had and wanted him like he did her. → He thought about Kimberly in his body sleeping with him in her body.

His eyes shot open. It was impossible for Billy to feel even more hot and flustered than he already did but that thought almost made him stop in his tracks. How would that feel? How would it feel for Kimberly? How would it feel to have something that thick inside? He shivered, eyes closing once again. What would it be like to lose your virginity to yourself? God, there were so many questions he had and they all just drove him further and further.

“Fuck,” he cursed, not caring about how wrong it felt to swear. “Kim—”

He imagined how he’d twitch and throb around Kim-slash-his’ cock. He imagined the shocks to his core if Kim shot him an uncharacteristic grin before playing with her-slash-his’ clit as she thrust into him. He didn’t have a great sense of rhythm—something Zack liked to tease him about—he knew he’d be clumsy. Kimberly probably wouldn’t. She’d know all the spots thanks to her experience and find her rhythm easily. She’d make him melt. She’d claim him, body and soul. He imagined her shuddering and trying to hide how good she felt, maybe seeing her cute mannerisms and tells even in his body and with his face. “Billy, I’m going to cum…” She’d whisper before burying herself as deep as she could—

Billy squealed. His knees gave out while his body thrust forward, perky breasts pressing against the ruined mirror as his free hand failed to find support. His eyes fluttered open only to roll back as a long, deep moan dragged itself out into the hot air. He throbbed and throbbed and throbbed. A squelch of juices seeped through the sodden fabric. His muscles tensed and flexed. He felt hot and everything was foggy then suddenly clear and rosy colored.

A sigh fell from his lips as he let himself collapse onto the ground, panting and smiling stupidly to himself.

* * *

Billy forced out a heavy sigh as he watched Bulk and Skull, now respectively back in their own bodies, skitter off. Weary gray eyes shifted towards Kimberly as she moved back in the slot of his invention, elegant hands stroking the outlines of the silhouettes. He swallowed.

“That was weird, huh?” she asked. “But, like, fun though, right?”

“Yes, it, uh, it was quite strange. If an, er, interesting learning experience. I had no idea how much work went into keeping a female’s appearance—” Billy stopped himself when Kim huffed and rolled her eyes. A flush crept up his neck as he remembered the cruel laughter from the girls who saw him struggle to put on makeup. “Well, I suppose it’s possible that I just didn’t try enough.”

“So, like, did you take a look?”

“Huh?!”

“Well, when you were putting me in those totes ugly clothes—God, like, what did you even do, Billy, go digging in my mom’s ugly ‘To Donate’ box—you had to have seen me naked, right?”

“W-well, no, I—Th-that'd be improper! And a complete invasion of your privacy! I j-j-just…” Billy lied, his hands throwing themselves in front of his chest as he tried to forget the feeling of her tits in his—her—hands. “I did not take any look!”

“Oh,” Kim said, clearly put out for a second. She shrugged before turning to leave his garage-slash-lab. “’cause I totally kinda fooled around in your body, sorry. That Violet girl _miiiiiiiiight_ think you’re dating now. See ya!”

The sight of Kim’s curvy hips swaying side to side was not enough to distract Billy from the mortification that took over his body. Panicked questions rang through his mind but… he could force himself to be upset. Surely, she couldn’t be talking about _that_ Violet. So it’d be okay, right?

Right?

[Insert guitar riff and montage of Bulk falling into pies and boxes of balloons.]


End file.
